The fox's maid
by 1914 guy
Summary: Sally is forced by Fiona to be her Personal maid. Because Fiona blackmail her with some pictures but not just her but others at well. Warning yuri


The fox's maid

Sally Woke up and Found her Hands cuff To the wall and Naked.

" Where am I ?..." Said sally as she looks around the room To find out Where she is. For a Minute or two She finds herself in a Basement Dungeon. Then the Door Open and There Was the last Person she would Expect to be There.

" Fiona!" Said sally in Surprised.

" well now your Finally awake my Dear." Said Fiona as she walk to sally.

" what Happened and Way am I here?!" Said sally.

" oh Don't you remember." Said Fiona As she stop When she was Right in Front of sally.

Then sally Remember what Happened to her. She was walking Through her family's Castle. When Out of the blue a Dart hit her on the Neck then she blackout and Fell asleep.

" you... You use that Dart on me and Kidnapped me!" Said sally.

"Well if I Did Ask you... would you say no. That way I use sleep Dart." Said Fiona as she put a hand on Sally's Face.

Sally Shakes her Head to get Fiona's hand out. " what do you what with me!?" Said sally.

Fiona Moves her Face to Sally's " ...you sally." Said Fiona.

" WHAT!" Said said sally in Shock.

Fiona Stepped back from sally " well your Services To be exact. I am looking for a Personal maid for my home and iiiitttt you sally." Said Fiona.

" I am Sure that you know that I am a Princess. not a maid you Idiots!" Said sally.

" well... not any more." Said Fiona as she Smack sally on the right Side of her Face.

Then she un cuff Sally's hands then sally Drop down on the Four. Sally was in Shock from the Smack.

"Way... Way Should I be your maid anyway!" Said sally in Anger.

" Good question." Said Fiona as she pall out some Pictures and Show them to sally. " you Don't what These Pictures Floating Around." The pictures show sally kissing Members of her team. Like shadow, Knuckles, Silver and others.

" how... How did you take These?!" Said sally.

" well I am Very cunning you know and you don't what These pictures and more Floating About." Said Fiona.

" an...no..." Said sally.

Then Fiona Bends down. " good...now here's What's going to happen. You are going to be my Personal maid for a Year and by the end of that time you well have the pictures. But if you Refuse to Follow My orders I well Add a Month to your Stay here. Do you Understand" said Fiona as she put a hand on Sally's Face Again.

"... Yes." Said sally.

" Excellent now come with me and I well show you Around and Give you your Outfit." Said Fiona.

Fiona Lead sally out of the Dungeon to Main Floor of Fiona's home.

"Oh. My. God!" Said sally as she saw the Inside of Fiona home. It Wasn't an Abandoned building or a house but a Castle.

" you like it?" Said Fiona as she Turns to see sally. " I Got this place for a good pay."

"How much did you pay?" Said sally.

"Well let Say this Lord Needed a job done, so Payment was this Castle." Said Fiona.

" what job?" Said sally.

" Spying." Said Fiona as she Moves her Face Closer to Sally's Face.

"I now regret Asking you" said sally.

As they was walk Fiona took sally to the Bathroom.

" now it time for you to Get washed and dressed. My other maids well help you with that." Said Fiona as she walk away letting sally to Get washed and dressed. As sally Went in the Bathroom she saw two other maids.

" Amy!... Rogue! What are you two doing here!" Said sally As she saw the two in French maids Outfits. then she have a Thought and just said one Word " ...Fiona."

The two nodded There Heads.

" let me Guess she Blackmailed you two and that way you are her maids?" Said sally.

The two nodded There Heads Again.

" your Bath is ready Mrs Acorn." Said Amy as she Closed her eyes, Bowels and Points to the bathtub.

Sally Gets in to the bathtub and Starts washing herself. " way are you two Acting like maids?" Said sally.

" well As you expected Mrs Fiona Blackmailed us and so we are Mrs Fiona's maids, Is it the same as you?" Said rogue.

Then sally get out of the bathtub and was Getting dried by Amy and rogue.

"Why are you Drying me out?" Said sally as she was Getting Annoyed from the dried out.

" because Mrs Fiona Told us to dried and Dress you." Said Amy as she was Finish Drying sally.

" Dress... Me?" Said sally in Shock.

30 Minutes later Fiona was Waiting for sally to come out of the Bathroom.  
Then sally come out of the Bathroom.

" my, my, my you Look so lovely in that Outfit." Said Fiona as she saw sally.

Sally was Wearing a Dark blue French maids Outfits. She was Wearing Long Gloves but only from the wrists and stop When it was hit At the Shoulder. The Main Dress have a White Skirt and Dress is only Hold by the Breasts not by the Shoulder, not by the Neck just by the Breasts. She also Wear an Apron and she Wear black Medium heel shoes with Stockings. And Most importantly the maid's Cap or Whatever you call it.

" this is so Embarrassing!" Said sally at she Blushes in Embarrassment.

" oh Don't worry sally... Now! The Rules as my Personal maid you well Follow my Every order and you have to do it no Matter what. Oh and you well call me Mistress and I well just call you sally ok." Said Fiona.

" what about Amy and rogue are them your maids too?" Said sally as she Points to the two other maids Behind her.

Well them are just Ordinary maids but you're my Personal maid so you Special jobs." Said Fiona as she moves Closer to sally.

" like what?" Said sally.

"You'll see." Said Fiona as she Wink her eye.

Fiona get out a bell and Rang it and Then 4 maids pop up in a Straight line.

" sally These are my others maids, you may know some of them." Said Fiona.

Sally looked at the maids and in Surprise she knew them all. Amy, rogue, blaze and Cream all in maids Outfits. All Smiling and close eyes.

" Good morning Mrs Fiona and Personal maid sally." Said all the maids as them Bows.

" girls you may know that I have sally as my Personal maid now. So I Expect you all to be Nice to her ok." Said Fiona.

" yes Mrs Fiona." Said the maids.

" I'll let you all have a little Break now. but I Expect you all back to work at 6:00pm ok." Said Fiona.

"Thank you Mrs Fiona." Said the maid.

Then Fiona Left the maids and sally to Themselves. Then sally Turned to see the maids.

" ok what the hall is going on! Way are you all Obeying Fiona and way are you going with it?" Said sally.

" well Mrs Fiona Blackmailed us the same as you see." Said blaze.

"We have Been here from 2 Months." said Amy.

"now and we... Kind of get Used to it." Said Cream.

"And if we don't Obey Mrs Fiona we well Stay here Longer." Said rogue.

" oh god! I am Stuck here for a Year!" Said sally then she looked as Cream. " way would Fiona what you Cream? She Couldn't Blackmailed you your 6?"

" oh she didn't Blackmailed me. She pay me." Said Cream as she Smiled.

Sally had a Shocked face" what?" Said sally.

" you see my Mamma was having bad times. so When Mrs Fiona Heard about my Gardening skills she Gave me the job to do her Garden and all the Money go to my Mamma. She is Really well now." Said Cream.

" well that's Nice... of her I guess. By the way When Fio. Oh sorry I Mean Mrs Fiona said Special jobs what Does she Mean by that?" Said sally.

Then rogue looked as Cream. "Cream I think it time for you to Water the Garden." said rogue.

"Ok." Said Cream then she Left the other girl to Water the Plants.

" sorry about that but I don't Want Cream to know about that. She too Young to know what we other maids do." Said blaze.

" I mean Mrs Fiona is not that kind of Person she just Needed someone to do the Garden work." Said Amy.

Anyway we do Mole then Clean and Make tea. Mrs Fiona Makes us do... Things." Said rogue.

" things like what?" Said sally as she Raises an eyebrow.

"Well Last night." Said rogue.

Flashback to Last night.

Amy, blaze and rogue were Cleaning in the Living room. Fiona was Sitting on an Armed chair Smiling.

" ok girls it's that time Again You know The drill." Said Fiona.

The girls looking Formed in the line In the middle of the room.

" eeny." Said Fiona as she Points at Amy. " meeny." Then she Points at blaze. "miney." The. she Points at rogue. " Mo." then she Finally Points at blaze.

" now take off your Clothes blaze." Said Fiona.

blaze Starts taking off her Clothes. After a minutes or two all her Clothes were off.

" good... Now Amy rogue... Lick blaze. All over" said Fiona.

Amy and rogue Started Lick blaze from The head to the Bottom. Fiona Smiled as she was Watch them.

End of Flashback.

" that... That Happened to... You." Said sally as she was Shocked.

" yes but for you. I think it going to be Worse for you I'm afraid." Said Amy.

Sally's eyes Wide open and one of them Started twitching in Shock.

It was 6:00 and it was time to get to work. Sally Didn't know what to do then Amy Carrying a Tea tray walk to her.

"Ok it's time for Mrs Fiona tea and you are going to take it to her." Said Amy as she She gives the tea-tray to sally.

" so I just need to take it to her and that's it?" Said sally as takes the tray.

" Yep." Said Amy.

" Where is She?" Said sally.

"Third floor Keep going to the right and it's the 6th Door on the Left." Said Amy.

Sally walked to Mrs Fiona's room as she Followed Amy's Directions. Then she Starts Straightening herself as Found the room and then Opened the door. She sew Fiona on a Couch in the Middle of the room Reading a book.

"Hmm I brought your tea Fio.. Mistress." Said sally as she walked in.

" oh Thank you sally just put it on the Coffee table... Oh and could you make the tea." Said Fiona as she stops Reading and looks at sally with a Smile.

" .. yes... Mistress." Said sally as she Begins to make the tea.

Sally then looked at the book that Fiona is Reading. The book in Fiona's hands was Twilight.

" have you Read this book?" Said Fiona.

Sally look at Fiona " Twilight... Not Really." Said sally.

" well it not my kind of book anyway." Said Fiona as she Throw the book into The fire of The fireplace. " I like 50 shades of Grey Better." Said Fiona.

"Is't it Basically the same thing?" Said sally.

" yeah but it haves more." Said Fiona as she Pats Sally's Bottom.

" Hey!" Said sally in Anger and Surprise.

" Oh sally, Remember the rules." Said Fiona.

Sally Remember them... She have to do everything.

" now Run me a bath." Fiona ordered.

" ... Where's the bath then?" Said sally as she Tries to Follow the rules.

" Through that door." Said Fiona as she Points to a door.

Sally walk to the door and Open it. Sally have a Shock face for what she saw. She saw a Giant bath in The floor it was like one of Those Hot lakes. So sally Turned on by the valves on the wall the hot Water came out and with in 4 Minutes the Giant bath Was Fall.

" ok! Your bath is Ready!" Shouted out to Fiona.

Then she saw Fiona coming in with no Clothes. Fiona then got in the Water.

" Okay I'll leave you then." Said sally as she was about leave the room.

" Wait." Said Fiona.

Sally stop Before she could leave the room.

" come in with me. I need my Personal maids to Wash my back" said Fiona as she Watch Sally's Embarrassment " it ok sally we are Both girls... Take out your Clothes."

Sally Started to take her sleeves, then Removes her Shoes and Stockings. then Removes Her Apron and then Talk out the Hole Outfit.

" There... that Better now get in the bath." Said Fiona.

She did what she was told and got in the bath. Then When sally Sat down Fiona Moved closer to her and put her arm Around sally. Sally Starts Blushing by The touch.

" You know... you feel Absolutely soft." Said Fiona as she Smiled. " now Wash my back Please."

Fiona Removed her arm from sally and Turned around. Sally got a Sponge and Started to Wash Fiona's back.

" After this I am going to sleep... And Expect you to be There.

Both sally and Fiona got out of the Bath and Headed to Miss Fiona's room. As they were about to Getting Dry Fiona called sally.

" sally would you Please Dry me." Said Fiona as she Turned to see sally's Beautiful Naked body.

" Yes... Mistress." Said Sally as she was Still getting used to Saying that. She got a Towel and walked to Fiona.

" ok sally I Want you to dry me from top to Bottom." Said Fiona as she Told sally.

" yes. Mistress." Said sally as she Starts drying Fiona's Hair. Then she dry her back, her arms, but When she got to Fiona's Front she Pause for a Minute and Slightly Blushing.

" what's Wrong... You don't Want to dry me... Well in that Case I'll Add an Extra Month to your." Said Fiona but cutoff by sally.

" no!... I'll.. I'll do it." Said sally as she Starts drying Fiona Chest.

Fiona was Giving little Quiet Moans because sally was drying her Breasts. Then sally Bends down Started drying Fiona's Legs.

" there... Done." Said sally as stand up and about to walk away but was stop When Fiona Grab sally hand.

" done?... You not done Yet. You Still got one more Place for you to dry." Said Fiona as she Let go of Sally's hand and Smile.

" Where's that Mistress?" Said sally Nervously.

Fiona then Pointed with her Finger to her Lower Regions. Sally was Shock about drying her... Well Bits.

" oh and here." Said Fiona as she Turned Around and looked her ass. " I would Recommend you dry here first."

Sally Slowly Started dry Fiona's Bottom. Sally was thinking what going to Happen next. Then she was done with Fiona ass and Fiona Turned around to Face sally.

" good job sally. Now for my Pussy. Oh and don't dry it with the Towel but Instead dry it with your hands." Said Fiona.

Sally was now Shocked and Scared for what she had to do. She then Bend down got the Palm of her hand Underneath her Vagina. Then she Rub it with her hand.

" oh Yeah! Keep rub it! Make it Nice and dry!" Said Fiona in Pleasure.

" ok that enough !" Said sally in Anger as she remove her hand from Fiona's Vagina and Stood up." I am not going to Listen to you! I don't Care if you show those fucking pictures to Everybody I am not Taking all this shit!" Said sally in In anger Face to face with Fiona.

Then Fiona pull and Hold sally then kiss her. She move the both of them to the Bed While still kissing. Both of them lay down on the bed and Fiona was on top of sally. Fiona broke the kiss and Sit up straight with her Legs In between Sally's Waste.

" I Have to Admit it you have a bad Side and got guts. But I'm always The Dominate you." Said Fiona.

" Please.. don't." said sally as she Begs.

" oh don't be Scares i Swear After this you well be my maid Properly." said sally as she then kissed sally.

It was Morning Fiona was Lying on top of sally in Bed with a Smile as sally Sleep. " well I think you Still Need to Get used to it. But for what you do. you Getting Better." Said Fiona as stroke Sally's cheek. Then sally Woke up.

" Mistress?" Said sally as she looked up at Fiona.

" well it Scenes that night really Change you Hasn't it" said Fiona.

" yes it have's. Shall I go to Amy to get your Breakfast." Said sally.

" Why yes you may." Said Fiona as she kissed sally on the Forehead.

Then sally got out of bed, put on her maid's Outfit and walked out of the room.

" just a few more night of this and then you will be Mine.

When the year was done sally Remain Fiona's Personal maid for the rest of her days.

The end.


End file.
